


Man in the Mirror

by bitchaotic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, Gen, Mirror of Erised, One Shot, Post-War, Short One Shot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchaotic/pseuds/bitchaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George doesn't handle Fred's death very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man in the Mirror

In their fifth year, Harry showed Fred and George the Mirror of Erised. Fred saw him and his brother holding a Quidditch trophy, all their friends surrounding them. George lied and said he'd seen the same thing as his brother, but that wasn't true. Every night for months, George would sneak away to sit down in front of the Mirror to watch himself win the trophy, but his brother and friends weren't there. It was just him holding up his trophy, with a woman and a child. The little boy looked so much like him, it was obvious it was his son. The woman looked like an older version of a Gryffindor a year below him that he had a crush on. He'd just watch the mirror, wondering why his desire didn't have his friends or his brother in it. He didn't understand why he thought Angela was more important than everyone his brother had seen. For a while, he forgotten about what he'd seen. He didn't go back until after the battle. 

His mom and sister tried to get him to come home, but he refused. He said that he wanted to help identify and bury the dead, which he really did want to. He also wanted- no, needed- to do something else before he could leave. For an hour, George did what he had told his family, or what was left of it, he was going to do before it became too much. He found the mirror once more, for the last time he'd ever see it. He stood in front of the mirror, staring back at his reflection. He got frustrated when all he could see was his own face. His hands came up and covered his face as he felt defeated. The family he used to see would even be better than just seeing himself standing there. He couldn't stop a sob from coming out, feeling utterly defeated in every way possible. They had won the battle, but he, along with many others, lost so many important people. He looked up in time to see a hand touch his shoulder, seeing his brother in the reflection. George turned on his heels, arms out to pull Fred into a hug. He completely broke when he realized the man in the reflection wasn't really there. He sunk to his knees, a hand flat against the mirror. Fred smiled at him and ruffled his hair. He looked so happy. They both did, although George still wished he had died instead of his brother. Fred sat next to him, hugging him tightly as though he could hear all of George's thoughts. God, he could almost feel his brother. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to look in another mirror again. It would be too much to have to see his brother in his own reflection. It would be hard for everyone. A thought in the back of his head surfaced as he realized his mother would have to see her lost son in the face of his twin. What was he supposed to do when she slipped and called him Fred? What if she didn't want him around because it'd be too hard for her and the others? Deep down, he knew his mum wouldn't do that, but he couldn't help but worry. He didn't even want to be around himself. George laid on his side, watching his brother settle down next to him. It was crazy, but he swore he heard a soft whisper before he'd fallen asleep, "mischief managed."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the kudos/comments/bookmarks. I really appreciate your feedback!


End file.
